


The Second Element

by Sanalith



Series: Frostiron Fanmixes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanalith/pseuds/Sanalith
Summary: A fanmix based on the Criminals & Forensics series by STARSdidathing.





	The Second Element

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fractals of a Criminal Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106387) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> I'm hoping this isn't too presumptuous, but...I've been incredibly inspired by the AMAZING fanfiction of STARSdidathing, and I particularly fell in love with their [Criminals & Forensics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/513751) AU. (If you haven't read it yet, DO IT NOW!!) I hope everyone, especially STARSdidathing, enjoys!

  
  
**[YOUTUBE PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-Z53treun5e3jbKchVsoro7uEhLT69A6) **

**::Criminal World | David Bowie::**  
 _You've got a very heavy reputation  
But no-one knows about your low-life  
I know a way to find a situation  
And hold a candle to your high-life disguise...   
What a criminal world_

 

**::Strangeness and Charm | Florence + the Machine::**   
_Hydrogen in our veins, it cannot hold itself, my blood is pouring  
And the pressure in our bodies that echoes up above, it is exploding  
And our particles that burn it all because they are for each other  
And although we stick together it seems that we are stranging one another   
...  
It started from your arms and it's a catalyst  
You're a chemical that burns there's nothing like this  
It's the purest element but it's so volatile  
An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject  
Strangeness and charm_

 

**::The Right Kind of Wrong | LeAnn Rimes::**   
_I know all about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you you  
I should try to be strong  
But baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

 

**::Drumming Song | Florence + the Machine::**   
_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an almighty sound  
Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell_

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
I hoped that they would clear my mind  
They left a ringing in my ear  
But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

 

**::The Promise | When in Rome::**   
_If you need a friend, don't look to a stranger  
You know in the end, I'll always be there  
But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger  
Take a look all around, and I'll be there  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me  
I promise, I promise you I will_

 

**::Dead on Arrival | Fall Out Boy::**   
_Hope this is the last time 'cause I'd never say no to you  
This conversation's been dead on arrival  
And there's no way to talk to you  
This conversation's been dead on  
A rivalry goes so deep  
Between me and this loss of sleep over you_

 

**::Breath of Life | Florence + the Machine::**   
_I was looking for a breath of life  
A little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang no, no, no  
To get a dream of life again  
A little of vision of the start and the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang no, no, no_

_But I only needed one more touch  
Another taste of heavenly rush  
And I believe, I believe it so  
And I only needed one more touch  
Another taste of devouring rush  
And I believe, I believe it so  
Whose side am I on, whose side am I?_

 

**::What Kind of Love | Avantasia::**   
_If only you could be the one to take a look inside  
I feel so incomplete  
A broken man in need of mother love  
I'm suffering in silence and no one wants to see  
And only god is watching as I bleed  
The star above — my matching piece_

_Oh, this love will leave your heart an open sore  
And I can't reveal what even I don't know  
This love you feel you waste away on me  
What kind of love will let us bleed away?  
No kind of love will make us bleed away_

 

**::A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste | Meat Loaf::**   
_So many things in your life  
That you're bound to regret  
Why didn't I do that?  
Why didn't I do this?  
So many chances you lost  
That you'll never forget  
Why didn't I make it?  
Why didn't I take it right there?  
The loneliest words you'll ever know  
If only, if only it was so  
The emptiest words that there'll ever be:  
It could have been me, it could have been me_

 

**::And So it Goes | Billy Joel::**   
_And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose  
But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break_

 

**::Better to Have Loved | Idina Menzel::**   
_Better to have loved than never loved at all  
Better to have dreamed than never taken the fall  
Better to have loved you and let you in   
Than never to have touched your skin  
Better to have hurt and screamed and cried  
Fall into the earth for a trip to the sky  
Better to have loved you_

 

**::Clarity | Zedd::**   
_Hold still right before we crash  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass  
And I drown in you again   
'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 

**::The Reason | Hoobastank::**   
_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

 

**::Forget About the Blame | Trans-Siberian Orchestra::**   
_If love is strong then we will make it  
The burned out flame we can relight  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm now a part of you and  
I can't take living separate lives  
But you sit right there  
Like you don't care  
And you tell me that your life's not fair  
But we all have our own cross to bear_

_It's all about the loving  
It's not about the pain  
Tell me what your heart says  
Forget about the blame_

 

**::Absolute Beginners | David Bowie::**   
_I've nothing much to offer  
There's nothing much to take  
I'm an absolute beginner  
But I'm absolutely sane  
As long as we're together  
The rest can go to hell  
I absolutely love you  
But we're absolute beginners  
With eyes completely open  
But nervous all the same_

 

**::Keep Holding On | Avril Lavigne::**   
_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through_

 

**::Dreams Come True | Hammerfall::**   
_Never thought I'd feel again  
Feel the darkness fade and see the morning sun arise  
Never thought I'd feel alive again  
Senses dull and blunt from all the lies  
Now, when I hold your face so close to mine   
I see a place where the sun will shine  
With you it is divine  
Looking down into those eyes  
I know I'll be lost and never found again   
Kiss me once and I will surely melt and die  
Kiss me twice and I will never leave your side   
Dreams come true_

 

**::All Because of You | Blackmore's Night::**   
_Is this happening? Is this fantasy?  
Never did I believe  
There could be such happiness  
Feels like nothing on earth  
Started with one little kiss  
I could stay in this moment forever  
I could reach every star in the sky  
I could lose myself when I look  
Into your eyes_

_Is this happening? Is this fantasy?  
All my dreams coming true   
All because of you  
I can't believe its true  
All because of you_

 

**::The Second Element | Sarah Brightman::**   
_And always you'll be  
Blood and soul part of me  
My second element  
I am longing for you  
And always you'll see  
That you reflect on me  
My second element_


End file.
